Fix Me
by ErinJo94
Summary: A new comer joins the group at the prison. After Lori's death Rick's feeling alone. Can these two come together and become whole again? (Rick x OC and mentions of Glenn x Daryl *Nothing explicit between those two*)


_**Title: Fix Me**_

_**Pairing: Rick x OC (Occasionally mentioned Daryl x Glenn because I love it so much!)**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**A/N: I wrote this for a friend, I hope she likes it. I'm thinking that this happened after Lori died but before the governor went all crazy…I'm not sure how much time that really was but I'm going to ask that you assume that it was at least a couple months, please and thank you! I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I also hold no actual knowledge of sexual orientation or views of any kind! I hope you enjoy the story and remember, reviews are food for the writer's soul! **_

The sun was setting over the prison and Carl was out on a guard tower keeping watch; Glenn and Daryl overlooking Carl while Rick went to lie down. Carl rolled his eyes; he was old enough to do this on his own. So he just ignored the men and continued keeping watch. Soon his eyes began to droop. There wasn't anything interesting going on. The occasional walker would go by but nothing else. Carl stood to go back inside when he noticed something moving along the tree line. He looked through his gun sight and saw a woman walking towards the fence.

"There's someone down there!" Carl shouted. Glenn grabbed binoculars and looked where Carl pointed.

"There is…those walkers are moving fast…she better get out of there." Daryl grabbed Carl's gun and shot at the geeks moving towards the obviously tired woman. Upon hearing the shots the woman lunged for cover.

"Open the gate." Daryl instructed Carl. The boy paused a moment then hurried to do as the red neck instructed. Hershel, having heard the commotion notified Rick. He walked out in time to see Carl running out side and opening the gate.

"Hey lady! Over here!" Carl yelled. The weary woman nodded and hurried into the fence. Upon further investigation Carl saw that she was bleeding from her side and that she had a baseball bat strapped to her back. Carl cautiously led the wounded woman to the prison and into the main room. A group of people had formed and were looking the woman over. Hershel hobbled to her quickly, Maggie right behind him with supplies.

"Get laid down on a bed." He led the woman to a bed where she carefully laid down, moving the baseball bat to her hand.

"Who is that?" Rick asked.

"Nobody we know." Carl answered.

"Why is she in here? She could be dangerous!"

"She lost a lot of blood." Daryl replied as he and Glenn came down from the tower.

"How would you know?"

"There's a lot of it on the fence down there." Glenn answered. Rick just shook his head. They didn't know anything about this girl, she could be trouble. A fifteen minutes later Hershel came out.

"She's stable and she said she's alone, I don't think someone in her position is gonna lie about that." Rick just nodded.

"How long's she going to stay?"

"Why does she have to leave? She's hurt…" Carl muttered.

"Does it look like we have enough supplies around here for another person? " Rick snapped. Carl looked away, hurt. Rick opened his mouth to speak then shook his head and walked up the stairs, "I'm gonna patrol."

Maggie patted Carl's back and gave him comforting words. Glenn and Daryl went in to see the woman. She was staring up at the ceiling, the bat in her hand. Glenn looked at the bat, she obviously wasn't going to be using it…

"Want me to hold that for you?" Glenn asked as he reached for it. The woman jerked it away quickly.

"No." Glenn nodded.

"I'm Glenn…that's Daryl." She looked at them then sighed.

"I'm Jordan." Glenn smiled at her.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"If you have some water…" Glenn nodded then brought her a bottle of water. She drank it greedily then slowly sat up, "Thank you."

"No problem"

"What were you doing out there alone?" Daryl asked. Rick returned down stairs and quietly apologized to Carl then he walked over to the cell where Glenn, Daryl and the outsider were. He hear them talking so he stood outside and listened.

"I wasn't alone…I was with my friend…we were traveling together and this was her bat…She always joked that if a zombie apocalypse ever happened she wanted to use a bat."

"What happened to her?" Glenn asked gently. Rick listened more closely.

"We came across other survivors but they wanted our supplies. She stood up to them and they started fighting. She dropped her bat and as I picked it up she pushed me. As I fell to the ground I heard a shot…she fell next to me and she told me to run so I did. They killed my best friend for a bottle of water and some Tylenol..." The wounded woman then cleared her throat and looked away, "Sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry." Glenn said, feeling awful for making her talk about what happened. Daryl rubbed Glenn's back.

"We'll leave you alone…call if ya need anything." Daryl said then he led Glenn out of the cell. Rick looked down. He had forgotten about all of the other people that like him and his group were trying to make it in this world…that other people had lost as much as him. He walked away from the cell and looked at the group.

"She can stay." He said before he went to his cell.

It took a while to get Jordan to open up. Losing her best friend really broke her. Losing people now a days is hard…harder than it was before. People to get close to are hard to come by and losing them is like losing a life line. After a few weeks of Jordan being with the group she turned out to be a natural with Judith. She was always with the baby or hanging out with Carl, Daryl or Glenn. Rick watched as Judith reacted better with Jordan than with anyone else.

"You're good with babies…"

"I love them." She smiled at Judith and she cooed at her. Rick looked at her then looked away quickly, a surprising blush spreading across his cheeks. He had noticed how beautiful she was. She had beautiful brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was so different from Lori, he never thought he'd think lustfully about another woman. He noticed that she spend a lot of time with Glenn and Daryl maybe he could talk to them…well Glenn about it. He nodded at Jordan then went to Glenn.

"Hey Rick, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Jordan." Glenn smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Oh shut up…" Rick said, daring himself to blush.

"Listen. You gotta talk to her yourself. And if you're trying to be sneaky about liking her, stop staring so much.

"I don't stare!"

"Sure thing." Glenn laughed and walked away. Rick stared after him. Yeah, that was helpful. He shook his head and went out to the guard tower and sat with Daryl.

"She looks at you too." Daryl said as he sniped a walker.

"What?"

"Jordan looks at you too. Just talk to her. Get to know her." Rick sighed. Liking someone hasn't been this hard since high school…

Later that night Daryl, Glenn, Jordan and Glenn were outside in the exercise yard having a small camp fire. Rick watched Jordan laugh and smile at Glenn and he also saw Daryl rubbing Glenn's back. He wondered if those two got together yet…he'd have that to explain to Carl.

"I'm heading in." Daryl said. Glenn hoped up when Daryl stood.

"Uh…me too!" Then Glenn all but pushed Daryl inside. He was alone with Jordan, time to get to work. Jordan was busy looking up at the stars.

"I found Orion!" She said pointing at the stars. Rick looked up and searched for the constellation.

"Where?" She moved next to him and grabbed his hand and pointed it to the stars. He follows his finger, "Oh there it is…" he turned to thank her and his face nearly collided with hers. There were merely centimeters between their lips. He looked into her eyes and she into his. He took a breath and closed the space between them and he kissed her lips softly. She froze a moment then wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she parted her lips, allowing him access to her mouth. His tongue teased hers and they kissed deeply for a little while longer before they parted. She blinked a few times.

"Why did you show me Orion?"

"My friend always did it so I do it sometimes too…" Rick smiled at her and nodded, then pointed out some constellations to Jordan. They didn't have a clock but it was well past midnight by the time the pair fell asleep. They were wrapped up together, legs tangled together and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

After that night the two became exponentially closer and it was obvious that the two were together. Glenn was constantly smirking at Rick and Daryl was constantly protecting Glenn from Rick's wrath. The new found couple was progressing slowly but Rick was all too happy to go slow. Lori had been gone for only a few months and Rick was already moving on. He was feeling guilty…what if this was wrong?

"Are you alright?" Carol asked Rick.

"Fine…"

"It's okay to be happy." He just looked at the older woman, "You were never this happy with Lori. Jordan makes you happy. Do us all a favor and please be happy." Rick looked down and thought about what Carol said. He looked up to thank her but she was gone. He was happy with Jordan…he might even love her…they were two broken people that found each other. Tonight…tonight was the night.

After Rick made sure Carl was in bed he took Jordan out to the exercise yard for another fire…and hopefully something more. Glenn and Daryl knew about their plans so they took both night watch shifts and kept everyone inside. Rick sat down next to the fire and patted the blanket he laid down earlier. She blushed and got down with him.

"Stars are bright tonight" She said quietly.

"I found Orion." He said pointing. She smiled and looked at him. He looked her in the eyes before he leaned forward and kissed her, almost like the first time. As she kissed back he pulled her to his lap. She hugged him to her as they kissed. He broke their kiss to turn his attention to her neck.

"Rick…" she said breathlessly.

"Want me to stop?" He asked her, his lips against her neck.

"No, don't stop…never stop." He nodded and kissed her neck again. She used that time to unbutton Rick's shirt and slide it off his shoulders. She ran her hand across his muscular chest and over his shoulders. He watched her hands before he set his hands to work pulling her tee-shirt up over her head. He then buried his face in her chest and took a deep breath in. Then he snapped off her bra and he stared at her chest, it was gorgeous.

"Perfect." He said, she blushed and then gasped as he took a nipple into his mouth. He teased it with his teeth, gently, then he flicked it with his tongue. She arched up and moaned then he moved to the other one and laved it with his attention. She moaned again and started to grind against him. He let out a soft growl and he began to grow hard under her.

Rick laid her down and slowly slid down her jeans then her panties. She shivered from excitement and blushed as he looked hungrily upon her exposed body. He spread her legs and his fingers slowly made their way to her pussy. She moaned as they entered her and she bucked against them.

"Rick!" He smiled and thrust them in and out, loving the pleasured look that crossed her face. He noticed that he was getting harder, the thought of being inside this perfect woman made him throb. She sat up and unbuckled his belt. Taking the hint Rick removed his own pants. She looked at his erection and wrapped her hand around it and pumped it a few times. Rick moaned and threw his head back.

"Jordan…need you…" She moaned and nodded

"Take me…please Rick…need you too!" Rick smiles and laid her back down then reached into his jeans and pulls out a condom. After they learned of Lori's pregnancy everyone understood the need of grabbing those on supply runs. He put it on and as he did he looked Jordan over. Her hair was in a wild halo around her head and her cheeks were flushed from arousal.

"So beautiful…" Rick kissed her as he laid over her and he slowly slide inside her. She gasped and her nails bit into Rick's shoulders. He moaned. She felt so good…so perfect. It felt like they belonged like this. She whined and he began thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh Rick…Oh Rick!" She whimpered every time he entered her. That only fueled Rick to move faster, he loved that he was the one giving her pleasure, he had never felt more alive.

"Jordan!" He called out and he trust deeper. The two bodies moved as one, the heat of their love making burning hotter and brighter than the campfire next to them. Rick couldn't believe he was unsure of this…of them. They fit together so well, she was the piece of him that he never knew was missing. He moaned as she squeezes around him. She moaned as he moved deeper within her.

"So deep!" He kissed her passionately and kept the pace, their tongues dancing in a slow sensual dance. He used on hand to hold her hips and the other hand moved to her nipple and he teased it as they move against each other. That caused her to moan louder and he switched to the other nipple.

She moaned once again and he thrust faster. He was approaching the edge, her shaking thighs were an indication of her nearing the edge as well. She thrust up against him, her moans going up in pitch and in frequency. She felt amazing. She was so full and she felt so loved. He was making her feel so alive! He was thrusting faster and faster, he needed to come and he wanted her to come too. His hand moved to her clitoris and rubbed it in time with their thrusts.

"Rick…I'm so close!"

"Me too." He thrusted faster and soon Jordan was arching up.

"RICK!" She screamed as she came, squeezing around Rick. He moaned as she came.

"Shit…Jordan…" Rick followed her over the edge with a shout, then he collapsed next to her, talking off the condom and throwing it haphazardly away from them. The two lay together, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Rick pulled her up under his arm and he held her protectively. She sighed happily and rested against him.

"I, uh, I love you." Rick said gruffly. She smiled and kissed his chest.

"I love you too…" He leaned over and kissed her. Then the two drifted to sleep in the summer heat, the camp fire down to embers. They were finally whole again. The two were lucky to have the birth of love in a time were death ran rampant. They had each other, and though the future was uncertain but what was certain was that they would give it their all to stay together.

"'Bout time." Daryl said as he looked down at the couple.

"Never thought I'd see a happily ever after." Glenn replied. Daryl leaned down and kissed his lover.

"Me neither."

_**A/N: I hope that was a good read for everyone! Please leave reviews! Reviews=Love!**_


End file.
